L'apprentissage du bonheur
by Mzak
Summary: FIC EN COLLABORATION AVEC MIMOSA31. Faut-il céder ? La raison ou le cœur ? Des choix difficiles pour Byakuya... Renji est là pour lui apprendre ! PARTIE 1


**Notes de Mzak : **_Et voilà on en avait parlé on l'a fait ! Un OS en collaboration sur Bleach... miam... avec tout plein de lemon à l'intérieur. Petite fic écrite en collaboration avec ma très chère Mimosa. Surtout n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, de lâchez vos points de vue et si vous êtes gentilles on vous même publiera le chapitre 2 en exclusivité mondiale !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

L'apprentissage du Bonheur**

* * *

« S'il vous plait ! Taicho ! »

Il n'y avait pas pire pour le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya d'entendre son lieutenant se plaindre à ses oreilles dès la prise de son service. Néanmoins, trop souvent à son goût, il prit sur lui et essaya de renouveler son refus à haute et intelligible voix, histoire de voir si son fukutaicho n'avait pas entendu ou s'il était définitivement stupide.

« Ne me fais pas répéter Abarai, lança le fier capitaine Kuchiki d'une voix dure, j'ai dit non !

_ Tous les lieutenants y vont avec leurs capitaines, continua-t-il d'une voix plaintive, nous sommes les seuls à refuser l'invitation.

_ Parce que Yamamoto Sotaicho à préciser que nous n'étions pas obligé de nous rendre à ce séminaire, répliqua-t-il refusant d'en entendre davantage.

_ Mais...

_ Il reste encore du travail à la division me semble-t-il, Renji, les archives ont besoin d'être trié.

_ Pas plus que la dernière fois..., marmonna le fukutaicho.

_ Plait-il ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

_ Non rien... seulement... je ne suis jamais allé au onsen, murmura tristement Renji en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. »

Byakuya soupira. Il allait céder. Il le savait, de toute manière il cédait toujours de quelques manières que ce soit.

* * *

Il releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement que ce séminaire au onsen.

Le capitaine de la 6ème division quitta le petit jardin privé et rentra dans la grande chambre luxueuse qui lui fut attribué. Il commença à se déshabiller. Il retira doucement son haori qui signalait son rang et se défit son kimono noir de shinigami. Il plia soigneusement son hakama puis retira ensuite son deuxième kimono blanc plus fin pour revêtir le yukata aux couleurs de Kuchiki.

Alors qu'il finissait d'enlever délicatement ses Kenseikan un petit bruit de glissement discret lui fit tourner la tête. Devant la porte de sa chambre se tenait son lieutenant un air confus sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que Renji pouvait bien faire ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans l'aile réservée aux vice-capitaines ? Byakuya le toisa de son regard froid sans une parole.

Au bout d'un silence plus qu'évocateur, Byakuya lança d'une voix glaciale.

« N'as-tu donc jamais appris à frapper ?

_ Pardonnez- moi de vous déranger Taicho ! Mais il y a un petit problème, se liquéfia sur place Renji.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est un peu difficile à dire.

- Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps Abarai, grinça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois... venir partager cette chambre avec vous.

- Comment ?, l'incrédulité s'afficha très... légèrement sur le visage du capitaine.

- C'est… comme nous avons été un peu indécis… quand vous avez confirmé notre participation au séminaire, il n'y avait plus de chambre disponible pour moi dans l'autre aile. »

Non ce n'était pas vrai ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Hors de question qu'il passe tout le séminaire en partageant la chambre avec Renji. Ses aïeuls devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes et bien rigoler de lui. Il serait le premier de Kuchiki à partager sa chambre avec un homme... en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Byakuya frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir eu une pensée qui impliquait qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose. Il chassa rigoureusement ses pensées de son esprit. Il toisa son lieutenant d'un air hautain. Un air qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qu'exécrait littéralement Renji.

« Hors de question. »

Clair, net, précis et sans appel. Premier round gagné par Byakuya et celui-ci espérait que Renji se couche rapidement. La clochette retentit et le match reprit.

« C'est un ordre du Sotaicho, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Ding ! K.O. Jeu set et match. Victoire pour Renji. Byakuya s'en serait évanouit pour la peine, mais bon ça n'aurait pas été très classe. Pas classe non plus pour Renji qui avait dû faire appel du nom du commandant pour faire plier le capitaine de la 6ème division. Mais bon, là, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Capitaine qui serra les dents et observa en chien de faïence son fukutaicho. Il rendit rapidement les armes. Si le Sotaicho était impliqué il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il soupira et réprima l'envie de se pincer l'arête du nez. Un Kuchiki ne montre jamais son exaspération.

Il désigna rapidement un endroit d'un geste dédaigneux de la main, entre les portes du couloir et celles qui menaient au jardin.

« Tu peux installer ton futon par là-bas.

_ Bien Taicho, lança Renji en observant l'endroit habité par les courants d'air. »

Un Kuchiki ne pestait pas...en temps normal mais même avec toute sa retenue Byakuya sentait qu'il allait finir par craquer. Tout compte fait il n'aurait jamais dû céder et venir à ce séminaire. Quelle idée grotesque et stupide.

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil discret à son lieutenant qui se changeait plus loin dans la pièce. Les tatouages ornant le dos et le reste du corps du fukutaicho attiraient son regard. Prendre le temps de les regarder, c'est une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et un constat s'imposait : ces dessins tribaux mettaient en valeur le corps du lieutenant musclé, le rendant encore plus beau. Comment ? Lui l'héritier de clan Kuchiki venait de penser d'un autre homme qu'il était beau ? Surtout cette espèce de singe aux cheveux rouges ? Qu'il n'eut jamais entendu de pareilles sottises. Pourtant détourner les yeux semblait impossible, une petite rougeur s'installa sur ses joues. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son cerveau semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir, au contraire, il admirait les jambes musclées, les bras puissants du jeune homme. Magnifique ! Hein ? Non ! Non, il pensait le contraire. Trouver son lieutenant magnifique et puis quoi encore. Pourquoi pas imaginer Zaraki Kenpachi cultivé et aimant l'opéra.

Cette promiscuité avec le jeune homme lui faisait perdre tout sens logique, le troublait. Renji devait partir. Quelque chose de dangereux émanait de lui, risquant de montrer une faille dans l'armure que Byakuya avait mis tant de temps à se forger.

Pas si ingénieuse finalement comme idée que de faire du forcing auprès du capitaine commandant. Pas sûr qu'il accepte... surtout qu'il devait argumenter et expliquer son choix. Et Byakuya en cet instant précis n'avait absolument pas envie d'expliquer à Yamamoto Sotaicho pourquoi il ne voulait plus de son lieutenant dans sa chambre.

S'emmitouflant chaudement dans sa couverture, Renji éternua malgré tout. Il grelottait de froid dans le passage dans lequel se trouvait son futon. Son Taicho avait peut-être accepté de partager la chambre, mais pas le confort allant avec. Byakuya n'avait-il donc jamais eut de camarade de chambré de sa vie ou quoi? La fierté de son Taicho était exagérée.

Le lieutenant sourit revoyant dans sa tête l'expression fugace sur le visage dur de son supérieur lorsque celui-ci accepta qu'il s'installe dans la chambre avec lui. Sous ses airs froids et distants, Byakuya était beau. Surtout lorsqu'il laissait un peu tomber son masque de fierté et laissait la place à l'étonnement... aux émotions tout simplement. Renji voulait voir d'autres expressions sur ce visage impassible. Byakuya devait surement être splendide quand il se laissait aller au plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il voulait savoir comment ce visage se déformait quand il atteignait l'extase.

« Atchoum ! »

Enfin s'il ne mourrait pas d'un rhume avant. Le fukutaicho entendit un grognement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Silence ! Tonna Byakuya d'un ton dur.

_ Veuillez m'excusez Taicho, bredouilla Renji en reniflant faiblement, mais je crains d'avoir attrapé froid. Peut-être pourrais-je rapprocher un peu mon futon à côté du votre si cela...

_ Hors de question. N'abuse pas de ma bonté Abarai.

_ Excusez-moi Taicho, mais que diraient les autres lieutenants et capitaines si je ne pouvais participer pleinement au séminaire à cause d'un rhume. »

Comme son lieutenant l'énervait parfois à avoir toujours des arguments si efficaces. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à expliquer à Yamamoto Sotaicho les raisons de l'absence de son subordonné. Byakuya soupira intérieurement. Comme cette semaine serait longue. Trop longue pour ses pauvres nerfs...

« Approche ton futon Abarai, mais ne le colle pas au mien. »

Son Taicho avait capitulé, un large sourire illumina le visage de Renji. Il rapprocha sans trop faire de bruit sa couchette vers celle de son capitaine. Le chef du clan Kuchiki tournait le dos à son fukutaicho, mal à l'aise de sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration du jeune homme si près de son cou. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas coller son futon au sien ?

D'une main hésitante le capitaine de la 6ème division caressa sa nuque. Ce geste n'échappa pas à son fukutaicho. A la vision du cou fin et opalin, malgré l'obscurité régnante, de son supérieur Renji se lécha les lèvres. Magnifique ! Pourquoi le cachait-il constamment avec cette étole blanche. Il désirait en voir plus, beaucoup plus.

Byakuya quant à lui n'arrivait décidemment pas à dormir. Il sentait le regard de Renji sur lui et n'osait pas se retourner de peur de croiser les yeux d'Abarai. Et en cet instant, il n'aurait su dire comment il allait réagir. Il était stressé de cette promiscuité et une certaine partie de son anatomie aussi. Il décida d'aller au onsen, histoire de se détendre un minimum.

Renji sourit lorsqu'il vit son capitaine se lever et aller vers les bains. Finalement la chance semblait être de son côté. Il attendit un peu avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre son capitaine à pas de loup. Ce séminaire finalement avait du bon. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Oui il désirait son capitaine... Oui il le trouvait incroyablement beau... Oui il le trouvait incroyablement sexy... Oui il adorait tout de lui... Oui il le suivait discrètement dans la nuit... Et oui il avait envie de le prendre et de lui faire l'amour.

« Que fais-tu là Abarai ?, siffla-t-il méchamment.

_ Je vous ai entendu vous lever, répliqua le lieutenant sans se démonter, j'ai compris que vous alliez aux bains et je me suis dit que vous désiriez peut-être un peu de compagnie.

_ Je n'ai nul besoin de compagnie, répliqua Byakuya essayant de chasser les quelques images troublantes de lui et Renji ensemble profitant de la chaleur des bains.

_ Puisque je suis là, déclara-t-il en ignorant sa remarque, autant en profiter. »

Sur ses mots, il se défit du léger yukata qui le recouvrait, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et pénétra dans le bain. A peine son pied eut touché la surface de l'eau que Byakuya se tendit imperceptiblement. Il sentait pris au piège.

« Vous semblez tendu taicho ?

_ La réunion a été éreintante aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il mal à l'aise. »

Renji s'avança sans aucune hésitation dans sa direction. Il se plaça derrière son capitaine, l'homme pour qui il vouait une admiration sans borne et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Laissez-moi faire. »

Byakuya faillit sursauter devant cette voix autoritaire, il ne put réprimer un frisson mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il laissa les mains de son subordonné le caresser, lui masser ses épaules douloureuses sans bouger. Oui il aurait dû se rebeller, remettre son fukutaicho à sa place. Mais s'était si bon de sentir la poigne solide et pourtant si douce de Renji sur lui.

Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque Renji l'enlaça et remonta ses mains puissantes dans ses cheveux. Il resta dans sa douce torpeur en sentant le désir de Renji monter contre le bas de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise en sentant le souffle chaud d'Abarai chatouiller sa nuque et de gémir lorsqu'il sentit de doux baisers parcourir sa peau.

Renji allait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait attiré par lui ? Parce que tout cela lui avait trop manqué depuis la mort d'Hisana ? A cet instant, il en avait envie et il jetait aux orties tout le reste.

Au diable les convenances et son honneur, la famille et le devoir. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant Abarai le saisir possessivement par la taille. Oui il en avait envie. Sons sexe était dressé, dur et réclamait son dut.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le muret de pierre alors que celles d'Abarai parcouraient son corps, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son... mmmh. Tout son corps s'arqua sous l'intrusion et seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tout son être se perdit dans le plaisir qu'il recevait. Une douce torpeur l'enveloppait. C'était si bon. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque Renji décida que s'en était assez de la préparation et le pénétra lentement, avec toute la maitrise dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Renji baisa le dos de son supérieur alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Son excitation était telle qu'il lui fallait tout son self contrôle pour se maitriser. Il était en lui, il le pénétrait. Il était en train de faire l'amour à Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division et chef du clan Kuchiki.

Il le prit délicatement comme il l'aurait fait avec une vierge, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Pas de petit nom, de mot doux ou de cris de jouissance. Non... juste quelques gémissements, de brefs râles ici et là.

Les mouvements s'intensifièrent, puis se firent rude, rapides, puissants, erratiques même. Renji plaqua sa joue sur l'omoplate de Byakuya profitant du moindre contact que son capitaine lui refusait tant, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse de sa part.

Ils coordonnèrent leurs mouvements. La main de Renji alla se perdre dans la toison de son capitaine puis enserra son sexe, imprimant de rudes va et viens à son membre gorgé de plaisir. Les ongles de Byakuya griffèrent la pierre à l'instant de la jouissance. Tout son corps se cambra à l'extrême et il se mordit les lèvres avec toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser sortir un cri. Renji se colla à lui en se sentant venir. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos tendu de son supérieur et se déversa en lui.

Leur union avait été brève, trop peut-être mais ça jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Byakuya se laissa aller dans les bras de son fukutaicho, essayant de se remettre tant bien que mal de l'intense jouissance qui l'avait submergé. Il se sentit à peine nettoyé puis habillé et ramené à sa couche. Comme un enfant. Il s'endormit d'une traite. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé et Renji se coucha incertain. Qu'allait-il donc se passer demain ? Comment réagirait son taicho ? Il en tremblait d'avance mais prit rapidement la décision de faire face... quoi qu'il arrive. Il espérait juste que son capitaine ne voudrait pas le tuer tout de même.

* * *

« Aïe »

Une douleur lancinante au niveau des reins fit grimacer Byakuya. Son corps était rouillé plus qu'il ne le croyait. Les ébats de la nuit précédente l'avait éreinté. Grand dieu ! Son attirance et son désir pour son fukutaicho avaient été plus fort que lui. Un homme, il avait couché avec un homme. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment pourrait-il encore avoir la moindre once d'autorité face à son subordonné.

Byakuya se leva en silence et quitta la chambre, laissant Renji encore endormit. Affronter le jeune homme dès le matin était au-delà de ses forces. Il devait redevenir le froid et fier capitaine de la 6ème division et ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble devant les autres. Ses Aïeuls ! Lui Byakuya Kuchiki chef de son clan, fuyait devant un stupide babouin. Babouin qui faisait battre anormalement son cœur. Quel déshonneur ! Après une rapide toilette, le capitaine se rendit à sa première réunion.

A son réveil Renji trouva le futon à côté du sien vide. Il soupira. Les explications seront pour plus tard. Le lieutenant ne vit pas son capitaine de la journée. C'est au repas de midi qu'il comprit en ne le voyant pas que celui-ci l'évitait sciemment. Ce qui c'était passé la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Son capitaine préférait oublier plutôt que d'assumer. Byakuya Kuchiki refusait d'affronter les choses en face. A peine croyable.

Renji se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour lui hier était bien plus qu'une simple histoire de coucherie. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, Hisagi s'empara de son bras l'entrainant pour boire quelques verres accompagné des autres lieutenants.

C'est un Renji ivre et éméché qui rentra tard ce soir-là. Quelle idée de vouloir jouer à celui qui tomberait le premier contre Matsumoto. Cette fille devait avoir l'alcool dans le sang pour résister aussi bien. En entrant dans la chambre Abarai essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais ce fut peine perdu. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il trébucha sur un coussin et tomba de toute sa hauteur sur son futon et celui de son capitaine. Donc écrasant et réveillant du même coup Byakuya.

« Lève-toi de là de suite Abarai, ordonna Byakuya furieux. »

Renji releva un peu la tête et malgré le peu de lumière put apercevoir l'expression de colère sur le visage du Kuchiki. Oui ce mec était vraiment beau à tomber. Il porta une main vers la joue de son ainé et la caressa. Douce. Sa main descendit vers les fines lèvres, redessinant le contour de la bouche. Il s'assit sur le futon et rapprocha son visage de celui de Byakuya. Ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur celle fines et douces de son supérieur. Il quémanda avec sa langue l'accès de la bouche du Kuchiki.

Byakuya obtempéra séduit par l'audace de son fukutaicho. Renji était saoul il le savait, mais ce baiser fiévreux au gout de saké l'enivrait. Les mains de Renji le brulaient. Son baiser le consumait. Se laisser aller encore une dernière fois entre ses bras réconfortants. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus l'échange. L'Abarai mordillait, suçotait la langue rose et humide du capitaine. Perdu dans son délice celui-ci ne remarqua pas Renji défaire le obi de son yukata, qui tomba sur les couvertures. D'une main, le fukutaicho fit glisser délicatement le léger kimono des épaules de son supérieur. Le jeune homme rompit le baiser et ses lèvres partir explorer le cou, les épaules, le torse de son taicho. Il léchait et mordillait chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres touchaient. Il aimait le gout de cette peau délicate et blanche. Il aimait les gémissements étouffés de Byakuya.

Il devait stopper Renji avant qu'il n'aille vraiment trop loin, avant qu'il... trop tard. La bouche de son cadet humidifiait déjà son sexe, léchant avec gourmandise son gland. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il en voulait encore. La pression sur son sexe était de plus en plus forte. La langue et les mains du lieutenant caressaient ses bourses, les malaxant. Renji devait arrêter ou au pire retirer sa bouche. Byakuya sentait sa libération approcher. Renji devait retirer son visage. Mais il se savait incapable de parler s'il ouvrait la bouche. Seuls des halètements parvenaient à franchir ses lèvres. Le taicho bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et agrippa les cheveux de son lieutenant et jouit dans sa bouche. Renji avala sans rechigner, se releva, embrassa les lèvres du capitaine et tomba de sommeil. Maintenant il faisait quoi ? Fuir n'était plus possible. Renji l'attirait et son corps adorait ses attentions particulières.

Raah ! Renji se réveilla à nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Byakuya avait disparu et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il soupira : il ne l'avait pas joué fine hier soir. Son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool se souvenait néanmoins de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait presque abusé de son supérieur... consentant. Il jura en se rappelant qu'il s'était finalement endormit comme une masse avant même de posséder le corps de celui qui l'envoutait avec tant de force. Une brute.

Il devait... oh mon Dieu ! La réunion. Il l'avait totalement oublié et Byakuya s'était bien gardé de le réveiller. Il sauta prestement de son lit et fila à la douche se rendre présentable. Il enfila rapidement son kimono de shinigami, passa son insigne et se rendit à la salle de réunion... vide. Enfin vide... pas tout à fait. Un homme l'attendait... le sien ou celui qui le deviendrait bientôt. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il s'approcha lentement. Byakuya semblait comme proscrit, assis sur les genoux, le visage tourné vers le sol. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du sol ou de sa vie au choix. Renji préférait de loin la première solution.

Byakuya avait senti l'arrivée de son subordonné, de loin. Mais il n'avait pas la force de se tourner vers lui, de lui montrer son visage. Il était perdu, totalement. Il avait mené sa vie avec toute la rigueur et la discipline qu'on pouvait faire preuve et il avait cédé... deux fois, il avait...

« Taicho. »

La voix incertaine de son lieutenant le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'osa lui faire face se contentant de serrer les poings et de se mordre les lèvres. Qu'arriverait-il s'il posait les yeux sur son fukutaicho ? Dégainerait-il Senbonzakura dans la seconde ? Se jetterait-il sur lui avide de sexe sauvage et incontrôlé ? Il ne savait pas et pour l'une des première fois de sa longue vie, cela lui faisait peur.

« Taicho. »

La voix de Renji s'était affirmée cette fois. Dans ce simple mot, il y voyait un ordre. C'était : retourne-toi ! Fais-moi face ! Dis-moi ! Embrasse-moi ! Ne me rejette pas ! Et Byakuya fit face de la façon qu'il maitrisait le mieux. Il se composa un visage neutre, glacial et antipathique et dit d'une voix dure.

« Il ne m'avait pas semblé vous avoir dit que vous pouviez manquer la réunion de ce matin Abarai fukutaicho. »

Le capitaine de la 6ème division eut un mouvement de recul cependant en découvrant son lieutenant si près de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Ses mots ne semblaient pas l'avoir atteint et Renji se contenta de poser une main douce sur sa joue comme la nuit précédente.

« Taicho. »

Sa voix était rauque et Byakuya ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Il était faible mais il adorait cela se dit-il en sentant les bras puissants de Renji l'enserrer. Il était bien, à l'aise. Abarai lui transmettait sa confiance, sa force. Il se sentait protégé au creux de ses bras. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit cela ? Jamais sans doute.

La main de Renji passa dans sa nuque et lui releva le visage. C'est à cet instant sans doute qu'il prit sa décision. Il s'accrocha plus fort aux larges épaules de son lieutenant et lui tendit les lèvres. Le cœur de Renji rata un battement. Il pouvait mourir : il avait en face de lui l'incarnation de la beauté, du désir, de l'attirance charnelle.

Il se pencha lentement et effleura les lèvres offertes de son capitaine. Le baiser s'embrasa dans la seconde qui suivit. Le feu sacré parcourait leurs veines et ils s'enlacèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Tout occupé à ravager la bouche de Byakuya, Renji essayait tant bien que mal de lui arracher son kimono. L'haori était au sol, ses épaules étaient découvertes et frémissaient sous les baisers avides de Renji. Il retira rapidement la ceinture qui maintenait le tout et dénuda complètement et sauvagement ce corps aristocratique qui le tourmentait.

Byakuya avait l'impression d'avoir une bête sauvage sur lui. Mais étrangement il n'avait pas peur. Il leva les mains et passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux défaits de Renji qui s'écoulaient telle une cascade sur son torse, essayant de calmer, de refréner ses ardeurs.

A chaque morsure, il gémissait, à chaque baiser, il se cambrait. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son fukutaicho. Il était nu et Renji non. Le jeune homme défit prestement son hakama et sortit son sexe gorgé de sang. Byakuya aurait voulu qu'il se déshabille également mais Renji ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

Ou plutôt il n'en avait pas envie. Il darda son regard sur lui et le pénétra lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Le capitaine frémit, pas par douleur, mais sous son regard. Leur position n'avait rien de déshonorant pour lui pourtant le fait qu'il soit le seul nu, le dérangeait. Le fait que Renji prenne son temps et ne détourne pas les yeux lui faisait comprendre implicitement qu'il lui appartenait.

Et s'était à lui que revenait le droit de donner sa réponse : soit il dégainait et s'en était fini de la vie de son lieutenant, soit... Il l'embrassa de toute la force et l'envie qu'il en était capable. Renji sourit sous le baiser sauvage. Son capitaine se rendant totalement. Il était à lui.

Sans prévenir il accéléra brusquement la cadence et son supérieur se rejeta en arrière et cria derechef. Hmm... Sa voix était délicieuse à entendre. Renji était frustré. Leur première étreinte avait été trop brève, leur deuxième... et bien il s'était endormit au milieu alors ça ne comptait pas.

D'un habile mouvement de main, il remonta les genoux de Byakuya sur ses épaules et s'enfonça profondément en lui. Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. Renji se pencha sur lui et occupa une nouvelle fois sa bouche de sa langue. Suçant, titillant, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit.

Il se retira complètement et se rengaina brutalement percutant violemment la prostate malmenée de son taicho.

« Aaahaan ! Ren... ngh !

_... »

Renji savoura avec délectation les râles qui mourraient dans sa gorge et accéléra les mouvements, pilonnant durement son supérieur et Byakuya s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son lieutenant.

Leurs deux peaux moites claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Le silence de salle de réunion était troublé par des cris d'extase, de pur jouissance, le bruit obscène de leur ébat. Mais Byakuya n'en avait rien à foutre. On pouvait bien les surprendre qu'il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde. En réalité il ne s'entendait même pas hurler de la sorte. Surtout il fallait qu'il pense à respirer.

« Aaaah ! Ouii... enc...! »

Il ne voulait qu'une chose que le torse musclé et magnifiquement tatoué de son lieutenant se colle contre le sien devenu ultra-sensible. Renji accéda à sa silencieuse requête en libérant un genou de Byakuya, gardant l'autre au creux de son coude. Tout en se plaquant amoureusement contre lui, il le besognait sauvagement, sans relâche.

Renji l'enlaça fortement et ses abdos s'occupaient de le masturber avec force, en rythme avec la cadence. Ses reins, son sexe, son torse, son cerveau, il n'était plus un corps mais une boule de nerf que rien ne stimulait à part l'intense plaisir. Son sang battait ses tempes. Il avait envie de s'évanouir pourtant...

« Plus... fort ! Je...

_ A vos ordres... taicho... »

Les quelques mots de Renji achevèrent le peu de retenu qui persistait dans le cerveau de Byakuya. Il jouit. Il hurla en éjaculant sur le torse de son lieutenant et remarqua à peine Renji se contracter à son tour et se déverser en lui.

C'était différent du onsen et dans la chambre. Il avait aimé bien évidemment mais là, ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Ils s'étaient donné mutuellement. Ils s'étaient fait confiance. Même si peu de mot avaient été échangé, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient créé.

A présent ils étaient officiellement amant. Renji avait réussi. Byakuya était 'son homme' à présent. Abarai appréciait en silence les caresses de la main douce du taicho sur ses cheveux. S'il pouvait suspendre le temps et rester comme cela toujours. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du chef du clan Kuchiki brisa le silence

« N'as-tu pas suffisamment dormi Abarai ? »

Le ton se voulait froid, pourtant tant de douceur transparaissait que cela fit sourire Renji. Le lieutenant se releva une fois debout, il aida Byakuya à se lever et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Toute cette tendresse désarçonnait le capitaine. Lui qui pouvait être si brute parfois. Byakuya se rhabilla rapidement, ils avaient suffisamment trainé, à présent il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Renji vient l'enlacer par derrière. C'était agréable de lui appartenir. Quelqu'un fit glisser la porte. Le taicho repoussa vivement son subordonné qui tomba un peu plus loin sur les fesses. Certes ils étaient amants mais cela demeurerait secret.

« Kuchiki taicho, Abarai, Yamamoto Sotaicho a convoqué tout le monde pour une réunion exceptionnelle et ils vous attendent pour commencer.

« Bien, allons-y Abarai. »

Le lieutenant obtempéra et suivit son capitaine, marchant quelques pas derrière lui. Renji était gêné, non déçu plutôt. Inconsciemment il avait espéré qu'après cette nuit Byakuya reconnaisse sa présence et leur relation. Apparemment il avait besoin de plus de temps... ou qu'on lui fasse comprendre. Un micro sourire passa sur les lèvres de Renji : cet homme puissant devant lui était sien.

* * *

Ce séminaire fût vraiment court, beaucoup trop court. Il commençait à peine à gouter et apprécier la présence de son amant, que déjà il lui fallait retourner à sa vie rigide et solitaire. Se retrouver de nouveau seul chaque nuit dans l'immense demeure des Kuchiki, sans les bras, les caresses, les baisers et la fougue de Renji. Byakuya se languissait de son amant.

Dès leur retour au Seireitei, le lieutenant de la 6ème division fut envoyé en mission à Karakura. Une recrudescence d'attaques Hollows demandait l'envoie de renfort pour épauler Kurosaki. Cela faisait déjà près de deux semaines. Le taicho soupira, jamais il n'aurait cru s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un, surtout pas un homme. 'Son homme' ! C'était étrange comme sentiment mais à la fois réconfortant. A peine de retour dans son bureau de la 6ème qu'on frappa à la porte, il se recomposa son visage impassible et hautain.

« Entrez.

_ Excusez-moi Kuchiki Taicho, j'ai un message à vous remettre, bégaya le shinigami réellement désolé d'avoir dérangé son supérieur.

_ De qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne sais pas taicho. C'est personnel semble-t-il.

_ Bien laisse-moi maintenant, ordonna Byakuya »

Le soldat ne se le fît pas répéter deux fois et sortir très vite de la pièce laissant son capitaine seul.

Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Curieux, Byakuya ouvrit l'enveloppe et au fur à mesure qu'il découvrait le message ses joues s'empourpraient. Une lettre très osée. Vraiment son lieutenant de manquait pas de culot, il osait inviter Kuchiki Byakuya à venir chez lui ? Etait-il donc déjà rentré de mission ? Peu importait il irait au rendez-vous, le capitaine mourait d'envie de revoir le jeune homme.

Vêtu d'un kimono léger, le taicho marchait d'un pas rapide et discret vers sa destination. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était rendu où vivait Renji, il fut étonné de constater que celui-ci ne logeait pas dans les quartiers réservés aux lieutenants mais dans un quartier calme du Seireitei, loin de l'agitation du centre. Derrière lui il entendit des bruits de pas.

Le Kuchiki s'était rendu compte depuis un moment que quelqu'un le suivait. L'individu essayait de masquer son reiatsu en se rapprochant de lui. Comme c'était agaçant pensa Byakuya. Déjà qu'il était très loin de ses quartiers, ne portant pas sa tenue de capitaine, ni son zanpakutô, devoir usé du kidô ne l'enchantait guère. Mais avant même de faire quoi que ce soit, son corps se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, une poigne puissante maintenant sa nuque.

« Chutttt... ne faites rien d'inconsidéré... du genre utiliser la libération de votre reiatsu ... Kuchiki taicho, lança l'inconnue d'une voix menaçante.

_ Abarai ?

_ Ce kimono vous va à ravir taicho, continua joyeusement le lieutenant en changeant de ton, je suis flatté que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. »

Renji retira sa main de la nuque de son amant et pressa plus fortement son corps contre celui de son supérieur. Il embrasait, mordait et marquait avec délectation les parcelles de peau offertes. Ses mains se baladaient sur le haut du corps de son compagnon. Pinçant ses tétons, appréciant ses pectoraux, caressant son torse imberbe.

Byakuya lui avait atrocement manqué. Sa langue lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son amant avant de murmurer.

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous taicho... je pourrais vous prendre là contre ce mur... de suite. »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Renji se positionna à genoux derrière son capitaine et passa ses mains sous son yukata. Le fukutaicho émit un grognement appréciateur à la vue du fessier parfait de son homme. Il malaxa, les embrassa les fesses, puis délicatement il descendit le boxer jusqu'aux cuisses. Il passa un coup de langue humide sur cette peau si fine. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment le faire en pleine rue ?

« Aba...rai.., gémit le capitaine.

_ Appelez-moi par mon prénom taicho.

_ Renji... pas ici... on pourrait nous voir.

_ N'est-ce pas excitant justement de savoir que l'on peut à tout moment nous surprendre ? »

Le capitaine voulut protester, mais toute envie de contestation s'évanouit lorsqu'il sentit Renji écarter ses fesses et commencer à lécher son anus. Bon dieu c'était bon. Abarai suçotait et léchait avec gourmandise l'anus du Kuchiki. Faisant à chaque fois des bruits érotiques qui excitaient son amant.

Renji allait vraiment lui faire l'amour dehors ? Les jambes du capitaine flanchèrent à l'intrusion de la langue de son amant dans son rectum. Il se cambra un peu plus vers l'arrière, s'offrant entièrement à l'avidité de son fougueux amant. Byakuya se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

La langue fut remplacée par les doigts du fukutaicho. Ils entraient, sortaient, écartaient, massaient son anus. Le plaisir le submergeait tant, qu'il ne protesta pas au moment où il sentit quelque chose de gros et d'une matière inconnue s'introduire en lui. L'objet élargissait l'entrée de son intimité.

« Ren... Renji qu'est-ce que c'est ?, articula péniblement l'ainé.

_ Un petit cadeau ramené de ma dernière mission... C'est un plug. Mon cadeau ne vous plait pas ? »

Si le cadeau lui plaisait ? L'objet le maintenait constamment en érection. Il l'adorait ce cadeau. Son sexe bandait si fort grâce à ça. Il voulait caresser son pénis pour se soulager un peu, mais son fukutaicho se redressa et commença à arranger son kimono, le rendant un minimum présentable. Cela s'arrêtait là ? Il ne ferait rien d'autre. Sans même laisser le temps à Byakuya de s'interroger plus, Renji prit sa main et l'entraina à sa suite.

A chaque pas Byakuya sentait le plug s'enfoncer en lui. Péniblement il retenait ses gémissements. Cela semblait satisfaire Renji. Il voulait s'arrêter et se branler, ou supplier son amant de lui retirer cet objet de son rectum. Heureusement le trajet ne dura pas longtemps.

Renji ouvrit la porte d'une habitation dans laquelle il attira son amant. Le seuil à peine franchit que le taicho se jeta sur lui en volant ses lèvres. Il était affamé, alors il tenta de calmer ses ardeurs dans cette bouche brulante. Pourtant ce n'était pas assez, ça ne suffisait pas. C'est avec le regard voilé de désir que des paroles imprononçables par un Kuchiki franchirent pourtant sa bouche.

« Renji baise-moi... baise-moi maintenant »

Le baiser ? Il le ferait très bientôt. Quand il laissait tomber sa retenu dû à son rang, Byakuya était l'image même de la luxure. Sans prêter attention aux suppliques obscènes de son amant Renji mit fin au baiser et l'entraina dans la chambre. Oui il allait le baiser, le rendre dépendant de lui. Il se dévêtit et se positionna sur le futon jambes écartées, Byakuya se tenant debout face à lui. Dévorant du regard le corps offert de son amant.

« Sucez-moi taicho, ensuite je m'occuperai de vous. »

Ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre. L'autorité naturelle de son amant l'électrisait. Alors Byakuya obéit, se mettant à quatre pattes et passa d'un geste hésitant sa langue sur le gland de Renji. Puis sa bouche goutta aux bourses avant de remonter sur la grosse veine de la verge.

Abarai frémir de plaisir. D'un geste délicat Byakuya replaça des mèches de sa chevelure de jais derrière son oreille, avant de faire des va et viens sur le sexe du lieutenant. Mouillant, léchant cette queue gouteuse, soupesant les bourses lourdes. Sucer était délicieux. Byakuya accéléra l'allure de sa gâterie, avide de connaitre le gout de la jouissance du lieutenant.

Renji dont les yeux étaient clos depuis le début de la fellation, les ré-ouvrit sentant sa libération proche. Il tira vers l'arrière la tête de son amant, interrompant la gâterie. Byakuya se releva, encra son regard sombre dans celui de l'homme assit avant de se dévêtir entièrement.

« Venez par ici taicho... et retournez-vous. »

Le taicho se plaça entre les cuisses de son fukutaicho. Renji derrière lui enserrait sa taille et embrassait tendrement ses épaules. En face d'eux se trouvait un immense miroir. Byakuya fut surpris de voir son regard voilé par le désir et l'expression qu'il portait sur son visage rongé par son excitation grandissante.

Ce qui le troubla le plus et augmenta son excitation, fut le regard que Renji lui portait. Une immense tendresse et un désir palpable. Son amant lui fit écarter ses cuisses, il vit alors son sexe suintant de sperme, et le fameux plug dans son anus. Cette vision au lieu de le rendre honteux attisait son envie de s'unir à son homme. Homme qui décalottait complètement son sexe et le branlait doucement tout en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

« Voyez comme vous êtes beau capitaine. Comment puis-je résister ? Vous me rendez fou. »

Renji délaissa le sexe de son ainé pour glisser plus bas vers le plug. Il caressa le contour de l'anus élargit ce qui tira un gémissement au Kuchiki. Lentement il retira l'objet en silicone. Il souleva son compagnon et le fit assoir sur son sexe érigé. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça complètement en lui. Byakuya fit alors bouger ses hanches de bas en haut. La cadence au début fut lente, hypnotique faisant haleter le lieutenant dont le plaisir montait en flèche. Byakuya ferma les yeux et ramena sa tête vers l'arrière, se mordant sensuellement les lèvres.

« Ouvrez les yeux taicho et regardez comme c'est beau, comme c'est bon. »

Oui c'était beau. Renji était beau à couper le souffle. Ses tatouages dansaient sur ses muscles puissants. Les yeux de Renji ne le quittait pas dans le miroir, et quand le vit sortir sa langue pour mouillé ses lèvres, il eut envie d'y gouter. Il tourna sa tête et rencontra la bouche de l'Abarai. Le baiser fut bref, car Renji entoura son torse de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son dos et reprit le contrôle de leur ébat.

Il donnait de violents coups de rein. Son bassin tapait sans cesse sur les fesses de son supérieur. Byakuya hurla presque lorsque le sexe de son amant toucha sa prostate. Il voulut se perdre dans ce tourbillon de sensations, mais Renji à son oreille lui dit de garder les yeux ouverts et de continuer à fixer le miroir. Voir son reflet dans cette glace se faire prendre et défoncer sans honte, fit monter en lui un plaisir pervers.

« Renji...Ouii...plus...vitee...baise...plus...fort »

Renji entrait et sortait en lui si vigoureusement qu'il sentit ses chairs commencer à se resserrer sur le membre de son partenaire. Le taicho se sentait venir sans même que son amant n'ait eu besoin de le masturber. Etait-ce vraiment si aphrodisiaque de voir son homme lui faire l'amour ? Oui surement car il ne tarda pas à jouir dans un profond râle.

Pourtant Byakuya en voulait encore plus, que son amant continu à le prendre avec force, à martyriser son anus déjà bien fragilisé. Renji sortit complètement de son homme, et le coucha sur le dos, avant de soulever un peu ses jambes et de le pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein. Le taicho hurla, le membre de l'Abarai ayant touché sa prostate sensible.

Renji se déhancha sur lui imprimant parfois un rythme lent et parfois plus rapide, plus brusque. Le sexe du Kuchiki au repos reprenait peu à peu vie de nouveau. Il attira le visage de son amant vers le sien, et ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux. Le sexe de Renji gonflait de plus en plus en lui. Le sperme chaud et épais du fukutaicho le remplit et celui-ci cria son prénom tout en continuant à se déverser en lui.

« Tai...cho »

Renji tomba à l'arrière sur le futon entraina avec lui Byakuya. Le fukutaicho chuchota quelque chose que le capitaine n'osa pas comprendre. Tout ce que l'on dit durant ou après l'acte sexuel à peu d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant son cœur s'emballa.

Il se lova dans les bras de Renji en soupirant d'aise. Quelques mots, simples qui pouvaient changer une vie, la sienne. Il n'arrivait presque pas à croire à son bonheur. Il comprenait pourquoi Renji avait fait tout ça. Il lui avait montré par le miroir leur relation, leur amour.

Oui il était tant pour lui de recommencer à vivre.

Avant que Renji ne s'endorme il lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Appelle-moi Byakuya. »

Cela sonnait comme une déclaration et dans son cœur, ça en était une. L'étreinte se resserra. Renji avait compris.

« Byakuya... je t'aime. »

_**

* * *

Note de Mimosa : **__Rien à dire… je fais un peu ma timide pour une fois. Ok j'arrête._

_J'espère juste que vous allez appréciez cette fic et que nous aurons plein pleins de review ou sinon je ne commence jamais l'écriture du chapitre 2… non non je déconne…en fin pas sûr._

_Bonne lecture. Peace._

_**Ps de Mzak :**__ je reconfirme les propos de ma très chère collègue : pas de reviews... pas de...^^ Bah... on est sadique ou on l'est pas..._


End file.
